


Party of two

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Otabek Altin, Baking, Birthday, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Yuri Plisetsky Swears, Yuri Plisetsky's Nickname Is Yurio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27352834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yuri feels like a failure.He always does. But when it comes to failing Otabek - it hurts just that little bit more. How can he possibly make it up to him? His brain suggests he bakes him a birthday cake - but Otabek doesn't want a fuss. All he wants is Yuri.
Relationships: Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Party of two

"Yura?" Otabek called out as he opened the door to their shared apartment, closing it behind him and immediately noting how silent the place was. As he slipped off his shoes, he expected Potya to come and see him, but even she seemed busy today. 

He frowned. Yuri had been in a bad mood when he left this morning. Not angry, not sad. Just distant, unbothered, but he looked hurt, like something was on his mind. Normally Otabek would pry, demand to know what was bothering his dear Yuri, but he barely had the chance today because as soon as he had gotten up - Yuri was already on his way to the rink.

Yuri hadn't texted him all day, either. And Otabek figured there was a reason for it, so he let it slide.

He wouldn't let this slide, though. 

As he walked into the main room of the apartment, he noted a strong smell of vanilla, except it was very sweet, almost sickly. He also noted the smell of burning and curiously peaked his head around the corner to see the back of Yuri's blonde head fiddling with the stove.

A smile appeared on his lips for a brief moment before he decided he had to be serious again. When he cleared his throat, notifying Yuri of his presence, he stuck on his serious face again.

Yuri turned slowly.

"Is everything okay?" Otabek asked, nodding to the stove Yuri was standing in front of in a bid to hide it. "I can smell vanilla. And sugar. A lot of sugar. What are you doing?"

For a moment, it looked like Yuri was angry and about to cuss Otabek out. And then, instead of doing that, he just moved out of the way with his head low.

"Happy birthday. I made you a birthday cake," He said, looking at the fridge where Otabek assumed his cake was waiting. "And I melted - well, I'm trying to melt marshmallows to pour on top of the icing... cause I saw some lady do it on instagram and it looked cool. But it's not working cause they're too sticky."

"Do you want help?"

"It's for YOUR birthday." Yuri said, crossing his arms grumpily. It took little to no convincing before Otabek moved him out of the way and started over on the marshmallows.

Yuri tried to keep busy, wanting to look like he was helping, but there wasn't much he could do. He opened the fridge and stared at the cake for a moment before signing.

"I'm useless."

"What? No, you're not." Otabek replied, setting the spoon he was stirring with to the side. "Okay, I think this is done."

"Beka,"

"Yuri?" He replied, turning to face him and crossing his arms. "What's wrong with you today?"

"I'm sorry."

"Please, don't be. I'm worried about you. What's all this?" He questioned, gesturing to the mess of a kitchen. "You seemed off this morning."

Yuri chuckled, looking away from his other half deliberately. "Don't I always seem off?"

But Otabek was serious - "Not like this."

Yuri's smile faded and it was as if he'd given up his act. He looked up, seeing Otabek's expression before he turned away. Took a deep breath, and spoke.

"Feel like I fucked up lately, feel like... like that's all I do. I just wanted to make your birthday special. But I fucked that up, too." He said, staring idly at the floor and waiting for Otabek to deny that he'd fucked things up. But instead, silence fell over the room, and Yuri figured that he was supposed to say more.   
"I really don't deserve you, Beks. And I just know it. I know this happens all the time and I don't want you to tell me all the sappy shit just - just, I just want to be the absolute best I can, for you."

"Yuri-"

"Don't. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Can we not talk about it? I made you a birthday cake, I rushed home early to do it, and I hope you like it... plus there'll be trick or treaters around any minute. So..." Yuri muttered to himself.

Smiling now, Otabek spoke.   
"I'll leave the room for a minute. I want to have a shower. You can do what you need to do, okay?"

Yuri, grumpy, nodded with his arms crossed, waiting until his boyfriend had almost left the room before he asked his final question - "Will you act surprised?"

Otabek grinned. "Of course, Yura."

-

Otabek dried his hair off quickly when he was out of the shower, opting to do that first. He took his time, wanting to give Yuri as much time as possible to set up his "surprise" before he came in.  
But as he stood in the bedroom, holding the door knob and waiting for his other half to give him the all clear, he found that no amount of time would ever be enough for his stubborn Yura.

He sighed. "Yuri, I've been standing here for close to eight minutes now. Can I please come out?"

"I'll beat you to a pulp if you dare come out before I'm ready, asshole."

"You're like five foot four but okay..." He muttered to himself with a little chuckle at the end before sighing and waiting a further five minutes until he was finally given permission to leave the room.

The lights were turned off in the main room and Yuri stood in front of the table where his homemade birthday cake was, looking anxious as he tried to make sure the lights didn't go out.

"I'm, I'm not gonna sing cause it would be awkward on my own so - so happy birthday, there's... that's your cake."

Yuri was clearly nervous, and not confident with his cake. Otabek supposed he might've made it from a ready made cake mix, however Yuri insisted that wasn't the case.

Now, baking wasn't all that new to Yuri. He'd taken it up as a hobby just months before after injuring his ankle, rendering him unable to skate for a few weeks. First he baked bread from a ready made mix, then cake, brownies, cookies and he had then weaned himself off store bought mixes and started to create from scratch, though he was still relatively new to the hobby so nothing was great.

Otabek, however, could practically smell the effort his partner had made, and decided to try the cake.

Yuri was sat across from him as the table, staring at the cake he had made. It was a plain cake with sprinkles baked into it and chocolate fudge icing spread across the top. It smelled good, but how did it taste?

"Well?" He was anxious, and that was obvious, his arms crossed over his chest. "Come on. Spit it out... literally. I can tell you hate it."

"It's good."

"It's not."

"It is." He retorted, taking his fork and stabbing a piece of the cake off, holding it to Yuri's face. "Come on, I bet you haven't eaten alllll day. Don't you wanna try your marvelous creation?"

"Cake isn't very nutritious, thanks." He said, attempting to push his boyfriends hand away but Otabek persisted.

After less than a moment more, Yuri rolled his eyes and took a bite of the cake. He closed his eyes, chewing and focusing on it for quite awhile before opening them again and trying to find the words that would express his feelings about it.

"Well-"

"Yeah, it was okay. Could've used an extra egg." Yuri said, dipping his finger into the chocolate icing and licking it off. "The icings actually pretty good."

"Make it yourself?"

"Nah, I got it in a tub. It was this or salted caramel. Which sounds good, but not with vanilla cake," Yuri was pondering his next choice of words as if they were the most important ones ever spoken. "Babe?"

"Yes?" Otabek was still eating the cake, somehow addicted to it despite it's crispiness from living in the oven a tad too long.

"I'm sorry the marshmallows didn't melt right. It would've been cool to see them on top of the cake. And I know you like them. I'm sorry."

"I mean-" Otabek started, sitting up and leaning closer to the blonde. "I do like them, but not that much. I didn't need a cake, you know. I'm grateful enough that I have you to come home to."

Yuri frowned, placing his hand over the brunette's. "Yeah, but, you must be tired of listening to me rant all the time."

"Angry Yura? Telling me about his day, in an exaggerated manner? That's why I stay, silly. You're you, you're angry, and I love it. I don't need you to pretend that you're some perfect, I don't know, housewife? I just wanna hear about your day."

Yuri grinned - "Mila picked me up during practice,"

"And?"

"I kicked her, when I got down."

"See?" He smiled, kissing the blonde. "That's what I want to hear."

Yuri smiled back. "Happy birthday, Otabek." His thumb gently rubbed at the brunette's knuckle as he was flashed a warm smile as a reminder that he was loved no matter what.

It was Otabek's birthday, but Yuri was the one who received the greatest gift of all - unconditional love.

He also got fucked pretty hard that night, but we'll save that for the next oneshot.

**Author's Note:**

> It's very short as I intended for it to be out on the guys *actual* birthday yet here we are almost 3 days late lmao.
> 
> I promise - I write longer stuff. Usually aim for 3-5k every chapter, but I'm out of motivation right now. Hope everyone enjoys and I hope I don't disappoint


End file.
